


Impressions

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [22]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: charloft, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack suspects Daniel's motives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> written to charloft's 100 Drabbles of Summer prompt: lush
> 
> previously posted on dreamwidth and livejournal

Jack closed the front door and headed back to Daniel, sitting on the living room couch, playing with the same beer he'd been nursing for hours. "You know, you keep pretending to get drunk at these things, people'll start thinking you're a lush."

He sat and stretched his arms across the back of the couch, turning his head toward Daniel. "You could always just ask to stay."

Daniel stared at him pensively. "I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression."

Jack dropped his hand to lightly stroke Daniel's shoulder. "The wrong impression?" he asked carefully. "Or the right one?"


End file.
